vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Uryū Ishida
Summary Uryū Ishida (石田 雨竜, Ishida Uryū) is a Gemischt Quincy residing in Karakura Town. He is a student at Karakura High School, where he is a classmate and friend of Ichigo Kurosaki. He is a member of the Wandenreich with the designation "A'''", as well as Yhwach's future successor. Power and Stats '''Tier: 7-C Name: Uryū Ishida Origin: 'Bleach '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''15 | 17 '''Classification: '''Human (Quincy) '''Attack Potency: Multi City Block Level+ '(One shotted Mayuri Kurotsuchi Banaki)| 'Multi City-Block level+ '(His Heilig Pfeil is equal to if not stronger then's Quilge Opie)| 'Town Level+ '''via powerscaling '''Range: '''Hundreds of Kilometers '''Speed: Hypersonic+, '''possibly '''Massively Hypersonic ' '''Durability: Town Level+ '''via powerscalling, higher with blut vene '''Stamina: '''Very high. Can fight even when wounded seriously. '''Striking Strength: Class TJ Standard Equipment: '''Gintō,Quincy Cross,Seele Schneider,Hollow Bait,Silber Draht,Anti-Arrancar Mine,Sanrei Glove,Quincy Bangle, and Hakumen Kudashi '''Intelligence: '''Uryū is well-trained in both body and mind, having substantial athletic abilities and a genius intellect. He uses his intelligence to find weak points in his opponents, even overcoming disadvantages he has through thinking on his feet. Due to keeping his physical abilities at their peak, Uryū can easily hold out against all but the most resilient opponents during a battle. He is able to deduce Ichigo's spiritual level, that Ichigo acquired his Shinigami powers in mid-May, and Rukia Kuchiki's real identity. '''Weakness: Unknown Powers and Abilities: '''Master Archer,Expert Swordsman,Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant,Excellent Intellect & Athleticism, and Multilingual '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: Spirit Weapon Ginrei Kojaku (銀嶺弧雀, Arc Sparrow of the Silver Peak): After Uryū regains his powers with the aid of his father; he uses this new Quincy cross, this one resembling a pentacle, and a variant of his original bow. This bow is first used during his battle with the Arrancar Aisslinger Wernarr235, and several of its special abilities were later used in his fight against Cirucci Sanderwicci. Unlike his original bow, this bow is shaped like a spider's web. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・ブファイル), Hairihhi Bufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Destroying Arrow of Sanctity"): Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. With Ginrei Kojaku, Uryū can fire up to 1,200 shots consecutively. He can fire hundreds of arrows all at once, which Ichigo Kurosaki refers to as "bug spray" after he uses it on a swarm of Hollows. ** Licht Regen (光の雨 (リヒト・レーゲン), Rihito Rēgen; German/Dutch for "Light Rain", Japanese for "Rain of Light"): Uryū first used this technique in conjunction with his new spirit bow Ginrei Kojaku. A large amount of Reiryoku is gathered at Uryū's left shoulder, much like when he used the Quincy: Letzt Stil. He then fires a volley of arrows at a single target. ** Reishi Shield: Though it is not meant to be used in this manner, Uryū is able to use Ginrei Kojaku as a temporary shield to block some attacks. Unnamed Bow: 17 months after the defeat of Aizen, Uryū has a new bow. It is smaller in size, resembling his father's. An arrow forms down the middle of each side of the bow, with a line that crosses it near the center. * Heilig Pfeil: Just like his previous bows, Uryū can gather Reishi from his surroundings and shape it into arrows. According to Quilge Opie, Uryū's Heilig Pfeil should not be weaker than his own. * Arrow Ricochet: Uryū can ricochet individual shots off of walls to shoot around corners, make the direction of his attacks unpredictable, and change the direction of his shots while in flight. Unnamed Bow: After joining the Wandenreich, Uryū wields a new, light-colored bow. It is roughly as tall as he is and has semi-straight arms tapering off into points, with the handle being significantly less thick than the rest of the bow is. * Heilig Pfeil: As with his previous bows, Uryū can draw Reishi from the surrounding area and form arrows with it. However, his Heilig Pfeil are significantly different; they have noticeable arrowheads, and their ends are shaped like a Quincy Zeichen with the arms bent back.243 ** Enhanced Licht Regen: Uryū no longer needs to visibly collect Reishi along his left shoulder in preparation for using this technique, and can unleash a barrage of Heilig Pfeil upon his target near-instantaneously. Others Notable Victories: Notable Loses: Notable Draws: ' ' Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Archers Category:Swordsmen Category:Bleach Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Weekly Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Quincy Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters